Jurassic World 2
by Havokk
Summary: Claire and her new husband, Owen Grady have reopened the park following the events of Jurassic World. Unfortunately, it is only a matter of time before another incident that threatens to close the park occurs. This time, they have two new allies to help them: The Doctor and Clara Oswald.
1. The New Park

Five years. That's how long it had taken her to reopen the park. Claire's greatest fear had been that the public was no longer interested in dinosaurs after the incident but she was wrong. The incident had increased the park's popularity as it had reminded everyone that the dinosaurs were very real and very dangerous. The park's hype was higher than it had ever been.

Many changes have happened since the park's reopening. New safety procedures were put in place including standby boats in case of evacuation. Also many new dinosaurs were created as there was only three survivors from the original Jurassic World: The Tyrannosaurus Rex, The Velociraptor (Blue) and the Mosasaurus. However, the park's mission to provide enjoyment and educate the public about dinosaurs has not changed. The Hammond Creation Lab is still available for guests to visit and most of the attractions are still available to guests including: Cretaceous Cruise, Botanical Gardens, Triceratops Territory, and Pachy Arena among other old and new attractions. The only attraction that had closed was the Aviary due to the many lawsuits from the Pterodactyl attacks. The lawsuits were only dropped when Claire agreed not to include the Aviary in the new Jurassic World.

The T. Rex Kingdom is larger than it used to be since there are now two female T Rexes living inside. Due to previous failed attempts to find the original Tyrannosaurus, a new one had been created. As luck would have it, as soon as the newly created T. Rex chick hatched from her egg, Rexy (the original T. Rex) was located. She had taken up residence in the abandoned Jurassic Park area. A team was sent to bring her back and they successfully led her back to the newly improved Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom with flares. The older T Rex acted as an adoptive mother and raised the T Rex chick. They were both now fully grown and the only difference between the two was their color. The original T. Rex that had lived in all three parks was brown while the new one that had been created was a forest green.

Blue currently lives in the newly created Velociraptor Kingdom with her pack. The Alpha and Beta are still the same but new pack members were created to replace the ones who had died. The new pack members are: Pink (named for her unique coloring), Rex (a greenish male), Ebony (a dark brown female), Auron (a light brown male), Bronze (a golden brown male named for his coloring), and Lumos (an albino female).

The damage that was done to the Mosasaurus' tank was mostly minor. It was easily fixed and as a result, was the first attraction that was ready to be viewed by the public. The Mosasaurus is now one of two exhibits that make up the new Prehistoric Seas attraction. The other exhibit is twice the size of the Mosasaurus enclosure and features the very popular Megaladon. On opening week it was one of the most popular attractions as everyone wanted to see the real life Jaws. It continues to be very popular and is one of the most visited exhibits in the entire park.

One of the other attractions that were added to the park was the new Giganotosaurus Gorge. The giant southern lizard had been difficult to create and once he was born, a bit difficult to manage but he was worth it. The crowds loved visiting the enormous Giganotosaurus and attendance spiked when he was unveiled.

The newest attraction to the park is Spinosaurus Peak. It replaced the Aviary and is the most popular attraction in the park. Visitors can see the Spinosaurus in its unique half land half aquatic habitat.

Claire and her husband Owen continued to add to the park in any way that they could. However there was one exception. They both agreed not to create any more hybrids. Unfortunately, a year after the park reopened an ambitious scientist named Roxanne Rivers began experimenting with hybrids in secret. If she had been honest about what she was doing, the resulting incident might have been prevented…..


	2. Unexpected Destination

The Doctor stood at the T.A.R.D.I.S. console with Clara Oswald by his side. "Where shall we go next?"

Clara thought for a moment and then shrugged. "I don't know."

"I don't either. We could try the randomizer that one of my previous incarnations installed."

Clara remembered it quite clearly. After all, she had met all of the previous Doctors. "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Here we go!" The Doctor flipped some switches and the T.A.R.D.I.S took off, transporting them to an unknown destination. Moments later it rematerialized.

"When are we now Doctor?"

"We are in the year…2020."

"That's strange. I wonder why the T.A.R.D.I.S brought us five years into the future."

"I don't know. Let's have a look."

Clara and the Doctor stepped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. Crowds were everywhere making it hard to see. A sign was barely visible. It read, Jurassic World.

"Jurassic World?" The Doctor frowned. He had never heard of it.

"Oh my god Doctor! I've always wanted to visit Jurassic World!"

"What is this Jurassic World? A museum?"

"It's even better. It has real actual dinosaurs!"

"That's impossible."

Clara rolled her eyes. "Here we go again, first Robin Hood and now this."

"Robin Hood was a person not a dinosaur. Dinosaurs lived millions of years ago with the Silurians. There is no way that humans have managed to recreate them."

"They are real and I'll prove it."

"How?" Clara stared at him until he finally got it. "Right we'll enter the park."

"C'mon let's go!" Clara said excitedly. Clara led the Doctor to the entrance gate. He pulled out his signature telepathic paper. The employee at the gate looked it over for a moment before admitting V.I.P guests John Smith and Clara Oswald into the park.


	3. Unauthorized Experiment

Roxanne would not consider herself a mad scientist. She was just your average scientist that worked with dinosaurs. Roxanne had light brown hair worn in a bun and hazelnut eyes. She wore white framed glasses, a white lab coat, a blouse and a white skirt to work every day.

Roxanne worked in the Hammond Creation Lab as Dr. Henry Wu's personal assistant. She had been promoted from a low level technician due to her experience from working at the first Jurassic World. She would have been promoted to head of the lab but she lacked the experience necessary. Instead, Claire was forced to rehire Dr. Henry Wu because no one else had enough experience creating dinosaurs.

Roxanne loved her job but she always felt like something was missing. The new rules and regulations did not allow for the creation of hybrids and any new species had to be approved by Claire and Owen Grady. As a result the dinosaurs created in the lab began to feel monotonous.

Roxanne wished to have experimental freedom when creating the dinosaurs. She thought of the Indominus Rex. Sure it had gotten out of control and devoured some people but it was different. Roxanne knew she could create a better dinosaur especially since it wouldn't be designed to be a weapon.

Roxanne began to make plans. Her experiment was unauthorized so it would be difficult. Difficult but not impossible. Roxanne knew the procedures by heart and was certain she could find loopholes to obtain the supplies she needed. Once she got what she needed, she would make her way to the remains of Jurassic Park. Now that the T. Rex had been recaptured, it had been abandoned once more. In the meantime she began creating sketches of what she wanted. Her raptor would make Indominus Rex look like child's play.


	4. Update August 12 2015

I have not given up on this story. I will work on another chapter soon. I am splitting any writing time between Dark Descendants, Wolf's Curse and this story.

Thank you for your continued support. Feel free to PM me or write reviews on any posted chapters.

Sincerely,

Havokk


End file.
